


Hate :yum:

by dekas



Category: Dexas | Minecraft
Genre: Biting, Genderfluid Character, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Zipper is Genderfluid, dw they are all aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekas/pseuds/dekas
Summary: basically, dont mind it because I got too lazy to change "Dekas" to "Dekucaus" so enjoy it being Dekucaus -> Dekas and Dekas -> Zipper. idk i just really like the name Zipper IHFIASFHIHIASF
Relationships: Dekas | Dekucaus/Zipper | Dekas, Dexas





	1. 1

I hate this. I actually hate this so much.

I sit here on the bus, contemplating my life choices that led to this moment as the other kids chatter in the background. 

Why did I have to be paired with HIM of all people?

I look out the window as I silently cry over my stupid luck. Let me explain…  
Basically, I got paired up with one of the popular kids for what is the biggest field trip of our senior year. Cool, right? It would be if it wasn’t Dekas. I got put in a 3 person group instead of a 4 with him, and the only other person HAD to call in sick. She really left me to my doom.

Quick description, Dekas is this kid with light brown skin and blue eyes with slightly long black hair. He usually wears a blue sleeveless fur jacket with burnt orange pants and black boots. He is probably the biggest tormenter of the school. Ok, I know, that sounds super childish and stupid, but it’s true. I’ve seen that man manage to pass his fucking sophmore year without doing any of the homework himself. The only time he has ever picked up a pencil is for tests, which I wouldn’t be surprised if he cheats on those. He has the entire staff wrapped around his pinky finger, which means that he can basically get away with anything. For example, some poor kid got expelled in his place because he caused school to shut down for a while. While I enjoy the vacation, I am absolutely fucking displeased that I have to spend June IN SCHOOL.

The amount of kids that he has left bruises and cuts on are probably in the hundreds by this point. That includes me, obviously. Man, I almost forgot, I’m his new biggest thing right now. Every time, after English class, he likes to go and walk together with me to Science, since we share both classes along with PE. He actually just likes to fucking hurt me and maybe throw a few insults here and there as we walk to the class.

I don’t know, I’m not scared of him. He’s just annoying. His strength greatly fucking surpasses mine so whenever we do fight, which is a lot, I’m usually the one walking away looking worse for wear. I don’t even want to mention how he treats me inside of class. My luck loves me so much that we practically get paired for most projects and classwork. This means that if he gets bored enough, he’ll sabotage my hard fucking work so then we get D’s, maybe a C if I’m lucky enough to salvage it. He gets to walk out with a B or an A in the class overall while I get to cry (not literally) over my hard work ruined.

I can’t believe I’m sharing a room with him of all people.  
\--  
I stepped out of the huge bus that my class was in. We were the last bus to arrive at the hotel that we were staying in, as evident from the teachers from the other busses lounging in the resting area. We all walked inside the hotel and I squinted my eyes a little as the hotel lights blinded me for a second. Fuck, why were they so bright? I switched some belongings out of my left hand to shove it above my eyes so then they could adjust to the brightness in the hotel better. Fuck, the lobby was huge. It was pretty bright because of the white walls in the building, which made the room more glowing than usual. I notice that nearby there is a small cafe. I could already tell just by looking at it that it was wildly overpriced.

I jumped when I felt someone roughly slam their hands onto my shoulders. I turned around and pulled an ugly look when I saw that it was him.

"Oh ew, it's you." my voice came out monotonously.

"Ew it's you too." he grinned. His dumb fucking smile has always pissed me off. He shows off the 2 key cards that he got from one of the teachers.

"What's our room number, bitch." I snatch one of the hotel key cards from his loose grip.

"If you weren't so fucking stupid, you would see that it's on the back of the card." he flips the card in my grip to show the backside, which says "Room 224"

"Shut the fuck up you dirty ass troll. I can smell your breath from here." I may be a little slow, but I won't let that him of all people fucking tell me that.

"Whatever, just go to the fucking room already, they won't let us sleep unless we are all in our rooms." he storms off to where I'm assuming the room is. Bitch boy.

I turn my head towards the tiny cafe again and decide that I want a fucking ice coffee.  
\--

"224... 224... Where the fuck is this bitch?" I walk in the middle of the hallway looking for my room. Where the hell is it? I look at the nearest hotel room number, which reads "213". Oh, thank god it shouldn't be far now. I turn my head back in front of me and continue walking forward. I eventually reach my door and swipe the key card on the register. It beeps a small chime and flashes green before making a clicking noise. I turn the handle and walk in to be met with the one thing I didn't fucking want.

"What the fuck." I couldn't fucking believe it. The one thing that I did not expect to fucking happen, THE ONE THING. What the fuck is up there tryna play at? I exhale and calm a little. Now that I think about it I'm not even surprised. OF COURSE, THERE IS ONLY 1 BED. Why would I ever think otherwise? Haha, luck is always on my side.

"I know. This is actually stupid." I look over at the "comfortable" chairs that hotels always seem to have to see Dekas sitting in that exact chair. He didn't have his usual furry jacket on him, as it was folded over the chair top.

"Well I'm not sleeping in a bed with you so... Good luck sleeping on that chair." I set my suitcase on the bed and started to unzip it. I hear Dekas get up and grab my wrist.

"Me sleeping on the chair? No no no no no... I think you mean that YOU will have fun sleeping on that chair. I'm sleeping on the bed."

"What the hell? Fuck no I'm not sleeping on the chair! My suitcase was on the bed first so it's mine."

"You seem to forget which one of us showed up to the room first midget."

"Shut the fuck up about my height! 5'7 isn't short asshole!" just because I have to slightly tilt my head to look up at him doesn't mean that I am short.

"Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep on that chair tonight."

"I'm not sleeping in that chair!"

"Ok fine let's do this. We can compromise. How about we just sleep at the opposite sides of the bed, and then never talk about it."

"I still don't wanna share a bed with you."

"Dude it's literally for one night you are going to be fine. We'll tell staff tomorrow and they'll fix it."

"..... FUCK! Fine, I'll share the stupid ass bed with you." as much as I hate the man, he could easily punt me into the sun without a doubt and I'd rather not be forced to sleep on that fucking chair.

"Good, glad that we figured out that situation. Now don't fucking bother me."

What an asshole.  
—  
I sit on my side of the bed, playing on my phone with the wifi that the hotel provides us with. I already brushed my teeth and washed my face, and was trying to check on a few things. Before I forget, I reach my hand into my backpack and fish out my cable and block. I plug it into the wall and hook it up to my phone so then it can charge while I play on it.

I hear a knock at the hotel door. I sigh and put my phone down and stand up to go and unlock the door. I unlock most of it until it comes to the slide lock, which I keep on in case it isn't one of the chaperones or teachers. I open the door to see my English teacher.

"Hey Zipper, are you and Dekas doing ok in there?"

"Sure, for the most part," lying to the teachers is the only reason they even like me anymore. "There is just one problem though..." My teacher hums in confusion and I just breathe out while telling her, "Wait a second, I'll show you."  
I open the door and walk her in real quick so then she can see the very obvious problem in the room. "Oh, I see that they booked your room wrong. I'm sorry Zipper, but I can't do anything about this until tomorrow. I hope you both can deal with this for tonight."

"Oh yeah, no problem! As long as this is fixed, then there is no problem." my teacher smiles at me softly.

"Thank you for understanding, I hope you two have a nice night!" she then walks over to the door and sees her way out, closing the door.

I walk over and lock the door again, making sure that I didn't miss a single one before turning around to be met with him. Fuck, I forgot he existed. 

"So you are glad to be here with me?" he crosses his arms and looks at me in amusement, with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth like an idiot.

"That's not what I said, you fucking buffoon. And even then, if you couldn't tell, I was lying." He put his hand on his chest, as if he just got stabbed in the heart, and started to do his dumb smile again as he says,

"Wow, I can't believe you hate me so much."

"Shut up. I'm going to turn off the lights. Good fucking night bitch." he looks at me as I go around the room and turn off most of the lights. I get into bed and... turn on my phone to continue playing my game. Look, in my defense, I just wanted to end the stupid conversation. Plus I'm not even tired yet.

I get shaken out of my trance as I feel the bed on the other side dip down with the weight of Dekas. I almost wanted to turn over to look, but I decided against it. I'd rather be playing my game anyways.

After a while, he started to talk. 

"Hey, by the way, " I hear him say from behind me, "do you seriously not want to be near me?" I can hear him giggle a little at the end of his sentence. Does he think that is so ridiculous or something? 

"Yes. I seriously do not want you to be here right now."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"You are the most annoying ass bitch I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." I sit up and turn around to look at him, "You have been purposely sabotaging every single project- EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM- that I am in. You have been the most inconvenient motherfucker, especially now that ALL of us have to waste our June in school making up the days where YOU decided to go and fuck up the school. Do you even know how much my grade has gone down in science? I HAVE A D+. A D+. I'M A B AVERAGE STUDENT, DEKAS. My GPA is going down the more I fucking see you. Also, you think you are so fucking funny when your humor is as dry as a fucking rock. You make me contemplate if getting away with your murder is worth it or not. Let's not even TRY to talk about how you treat me at school. What will get you to leave me alone? I think the only reason you even still try to pick on me anymore is that I fight back. What is it huh? Is it because I don't have any fucking friends? No need to fucking rub it in. I hate every single atom in your body. Never forget that sweetie." I smiled bitterly and laid back down, not hearing a peep out of him. Saying all of that felt good, I should try that more often.

..... I take my words back, promise. I shouldn't have said that so soon. Before I knew it, I dropped my phone onto the ground and was on my back facing up. I stared into Dekas' eyes as he started to talk.  
"Oh? I'm annoying? I'M ANNOYING? Are you kidding me? All you have done this ENTIRE fucking time, " he grips my shoulder harder, "is bitch and moan and COMPLAIN about how 'oh this sucks I don't wanna be in the same room as you.' 'oh I can't believe that we are sharing the same bed waaa waaa I want the bed' god, SHUT THE FUCK UP." he leans down closer to my face, all the way down to where I could feel his breath on my ear. "I don't CARE if you hate me, but don't be so fucking hypocritical while saying shit like that. Now shut the FUCK up and go to sleep before I shut you up." With that, he gets off of me and shoves me so then he can lay down on his side of the bed.

What the fuck. Who does this dude think he is? My dad? FUCK NO, I am NOT going to take that shit from anyone, especially from HIM of all people.

I roll over and sit on top of his stomach before he fully turns around. "Excuse me? I'm complaining? Let's remember the countless amount of times where you have sat there and complained about whatever we are doing. 'Oh no waaa I can't do this because I 'twisted' my finger. Waaa waaa I can't do this please Zipper, can you do this? Please please?' How about YOU don't be so hypocritical when saying shit about ME. I-" I stop mid-sentence when I feel hands grip my hips. I felt my heart jump a little when the grip tightened.

"Wha-" I feel myself switching positions with him, my back against the bed again with him on top in between my legs. His head rests in between my shoulder and head.

"You really shouldn't have fought back, honey." I feel my ears heat up as his breath hits my neck. "Let's try this, and let's see if this will make you shut the fuck up." He lifts his head and swoops down.

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK

I try to break it, but he grips my chin and jaw firmly to keep me in place as he does whatever he wants with my lips and mouth.

"Nnn... Mmnn!" I try to struggle out of it, pushing in his chest, and throwing my legs everywhere in a panic.

I try, but I start to feel myself get dizzy from the lack of air. I have an idea. I open my mouth, and like expected he takes the bait and starts to go deeper. I bite his lip hard, and he pulls away, both the hand and his mouth, in shock.

I lay there, breathing heavily as he sits up and looks at my face. I pull my arm towards my face, trying to cover it and to wipe off the gross spit that was left behind. I didn't want him to fucking see me like this. Before I could though, he snatches my arm and pins it down above my head.

"Well, at least it seems like kissing works. Maybe this will work too..."

He leans down again, this time to the opposite side of my pinned arm, to my right. I feel my breath hitch as hot air hit the part where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Wa-wait a seco-"

His tongue licks my neck in a stripe. I feel shivers up my spine as he attaches his mouth to my neck and sucks.

I start to breathe heavily again, the breathing breaking once he lets go and nips at another part of my neck.

"Ha... Huu... HGK?!" He bites down on my collarbone roughly, sucking and licking it as he lets go. I lift my right arm to go push him off again when he snatches my wrist and holds it above my head too, switching his grip so then he could hold both wrists in one hand.

"No... no mo- more... hha... ng.." I tried to catch my breath, but my heart was racing too fast for me to calm down and think straight.

"Oh? You seem to like biting a lot more than kissing." my breathing stopped when his mouth switched to the other side. "Fine, I'll indulge you just this once." he started to attack my neck again, and I don't know what happened, but at one point he sucked on a  
certain part of my neck and-

"GUH- AHNG... ugh nn..."

I felt myself freeze for a second. What the fuck was that sound? I turn my head to the side and try to hide my face in my arm. This is embarrassing...

I felt him stop and freeze after hearing... Whatever the fuck just came out of my mouth. The only thing you could hear in the room was my heavy breathing. I need to stop this before we go any further.

"Get off of me now? I can't do this anymore. Please, I... I..." I have to get these words out. "I'm sorry…? Please... No more..."

Just as I thought he was gonna pull away, after all, I apologized, so his ego should be pleased now, he leans in closer to my ear.

"Sorry, not until you make that noise again."

"Wha- wuh- wait a- Guh!"

He plunges his teeth back into that same spot as before. My body twitches as he nips and sucks at the area over and over again.

"Guh! Nnmmg! Nha, ga! Nnng... Ah! Ha, ahng! P-pleAH... Nyoo..."

He kept sucking, and I could feel my mind going hazy and foggy.

"Nnn... NA!... Dek-Ah!-sss... no more... I'm sowry... Dekas..... please..." Please please please please please I can't handle this anymore.

"Fine. No more neck." he lifts his head and I breathe out a sigh for relief. No more.

He crashes his lips against mine again, letting go of my wrists to hold the sides of my face and keep my head still. I move my arms to get them to my side and I put my hands on his shoulders and try to weakly push him off. My arms felt like jello, and they were too weak to even attempt to push him off. He smirks a little, bites down, and sucks my lips a little, before letting go and getting off of me.

"Glad that you became quiet. Goodnight!" he lays down on my side of the bed and closes his eyes, while I lay on my back, starting to get my breathing under control.

I can't believe I just got dom'd by someone like him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :yum:  
> ....
> 
> i also drew art for a scene here LMAO.  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/648243151424716809/811874989321355294/IM_GONNA_CRY_PLEASE_I_SPENT_TOO_LONG_ON_THIS.png?width=692&height=676  
> do what you will with it.

The next day was awkward. Like, more awkward than usual. I had to shower and try to find something to cover my neck, which is when I eventually found a coat in my suitcase with a high enough neck to cover the stupid bruises. I made sure to wake up before him, just so then I didn't have to face him. I grabbed some concealer, which I usually use for my eyebags and if I have any acne, and apply it to my neck to cover them.

God, last night was embarrassing. You would think that if we were going to even do something, which we did but that's beside the point, that I would dom. God, I talk about him in a too-friendly manner. I hate him. I hate that man's guts. I hate everything about him. I hate how he talks, the way he acts, what he does, what he stands for, everything. I just hope today we won't have to talk so much.

I swipe my phone from the ground, making sure not to wake him up, and look at it for the time. I turn it on to see 8:37 am flashing on the screen. Fuck, breakfast is gonna end at 9. I go to unlock the door, but I turn around to look at his sleeping figure. Should 

I wake him up...? What fucking question is that of course I'm not gonna wake him up. He already fucking ate my neck! He doesn't deserve to eat anyways...  
-  
I walk down the stairs, my earphones in listening to my music. Music always helps me calm down and after last night, I just need a break.

SLAM

My earphones pop out of my ears as my face squishes against the wall as well as my shoulder and hands, which were pinned under a larger chest and set of hands. What the fuck, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. Who the fuck is behind me?

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?"

I feel my heart quicken. Fuck, it's Dekas.

"Get... tha fuck,, ovf of me!" my face being squished to the wall makes it hard to get out a word.

"I'm not on you, idiot. I'm behind you."

"Den geh way frum me."

He alleviates the pressure so then I could at least speak normally. He fucken better.

"Hey, you know that nobody uses the stairs right?" He leans closer towards my ear, "That's because there are no cameras in the stairwell."

He giggles before saying, "I could do whatever I want to you here and you wouldn't be able to do shit about it."

I feel my heart drop. He spins me around to look at him as I start to panic. What the hell is he going to do to me? He looks down at what I think is my neck, which is still covered by my jacket.

"What's this?" He gains a sour look on his face, "Why do you have this on?"

........

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY DO I HAVE THIS ON?

"What the hell do you mean by that? I have it on to cover.... it." My annoyance seeps into my voice.

He takes one more look at the jacket before zipping it down all the way, grinning a little as he did this.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I use my recently freed arm to grab at his wrist, trying to stop him from taking my jacket off.

His stupid little smile gets wiped off his face when he sees my neck.

"Why aren't they there?"

"... What?"

He sighs out of frustration and licks his thumb. I see what he is trying to do and start pushing at his wrist. That only stops him for a second before he puts his thumb on my neck, smearing my concealer away to reveal the stupid hickies.

I see his eyes darken, and before I can even understand what's happening, he dives down and positions his head in between my head and shoulder.

"Hey, hey, what are you-" I cut myself off with a.... noise as he grips my wrist and holds it back on the wall again.

"Fine, since you want to cover these so bad, I'll actually give you a reason to cover them." He licks my neck, sending shivers through my body.

Fuck having a sensitive neck is really inconvenient.  
—  
"Kyuuh.... guuu, nnng.... Gah! Hah, hhh..."

My chest feels hot, my throat feels hot, my body feels hot, my head feels hot. Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot...

"Guh! Mmmnnn... Nnngah! Kuh! Ghh!"

He keeps doing it. More and more and more... a bite to my neck here, another hickey to my collar bone there, he keeps marking.

Marking.....

He's marking me... He's marking me and it feels good... I feel good.... He's moved on now, marking my shoulders and collarbone, maybe the occasional lick to the neck. Whatever he does, I can't stop twitching. It's like my body wants him to mark us up.

"Hah, Nyahh.... Nyoo.... mo- AH! GUH! Uuumm..."

It feels too good.  
—  
I snap out of it when he licks my neck for the last time and pulls back, taking his hands with him. My mind still feels hazy, but I can at least understand what's going on around me a little.

He looks at my neck and whatever else is see-able, admiring what he has done to me before looking at my face. I see his face tint a little before he swoops down one last time and kisses me. Without him pinning my arms down, I try and push him away, but like   
usual, luck is never on my side. His lips feel wet, and I don't think mine is any better. He lifts up, not before biting my lips again, and turns around.

He takes his own phone out of his pocket before looking at the time.

"Hey lovely," he snickers at me as I glare at him, "We missed breakfast, so let's go. We'll be late if we don't go now."

I look away, starting to zip my jacket all the way up before facing him again. He grabs my hand before the zipper hits my neck, still showing off the bruises he left behind.

"Never cover those with a concealer again. I'll make sure to do worse to you if you do." His voice deepened as he grins, but I could feel the anger in his voice as he walks off.

I zip up my jacket and wait until I know for sure that we are a safe distance apart before walking down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else.  
—  
Nobody questioned anything about us. We went on the bus and continued like usual to the place that we were going to, but I could feel my face flaming red as old and new ones ached in synch.

I need to be stronger. Push him off and do it to him. Make him become the moaning mess under me instead of the other way around. Mark him until he's blushing over the ache of them days after. Make him the little fucking lap dog that he is. Make him.....

"Hey!" I snap out of my thoughts to look at the two kids facing each other.

"Stop fucking bumping into me asshole!"

"What do you mean? You're the one bumping into ME."

"Dude just... SCOOCH!" He pushes the other kid, who falls down onto the floor in the tiny 'hallway' in between the seats.

I see the kid get up and tackle the other, who then punches them back.

God kids are so fucking annoying.  
—  
For the rest of the ride, I put in my earphones and blasted music until we arrived. I step out of the bus and take a good look at it. Wow, the building was much, much bigger than I thought, even if it was a 1 story.

I see a woman, probably in her mid 20's to early 30's, come out with a clipboard and a walkie-talkie strapped onto her belt among other things.

"Alright! Hey you guys, my name is Kayla, and today we are going to be giving you a tour of our beautiful museum! Here let me get started real quick." She goes on to talk about what we are doing today, which is pretty boring, and about something pretty   
interesting, which makes me tune back in to listen.

"We also have a zoo, which is free with the tour. If anyone wants to go and look at the zoo, just sign here!" Honestly, zoos aren't that bad and judging by the building I bet their zoo is humongous. I want to go see some snakes anyways.

I go up, among a bunch of other people, and sign the sheet. I immediately wish I didn't as soon as I see him also go up and sign after I already did.

Oh well, at least I won't have to see him throughout it, right?  
—  
The activities on the tour were boring. Boring boring boring boring BORING. I can't stand it. They made us pair with our group, which means that I had to be with him the entire time. Thankfully, he didn't do anything. Literally. I did all the work, which is fine   
because I don't care whether he does it or not, since this time it's an individual grade instead of a group grade. Honestly, I just can't wait for the stupid zoo.

"Hey by the way," I hear him start to talk to me. Fuck, now what does he want? "at the zoo, you’re gonna stay with me."

…..

"No I’m not."

I hear him sit up and look at me, "Do it, unless you want me to ‘follow’ you." No, he's not ruining my fun at the zoo of all things.

"Absolutely fucking not." He squints his eyes at me and looks away. I could feel his pout from here. 

"Fine, let's make a deal."

"What deal?" I perk up at the thought.

"If I can't catch you during the Zoo, then you can punish me, but if I do catch you, I get to punish you." Interesting. Very, very interesting... Fuck, I can't pass up this opportunity. I can get back at him for last night and this morning.

"Fine. Ok now stop interrupting my work asshole." he looks away again.

Good, cry about it bitch boy.  
—  
Finally, the activities were over, and I could go to the zoo and have some peace and quiet... Until I remember what Dekas said during the activities. Fuck, I'm going to have to run away from him, aren't I?

I walk through the entrance with everyone else, and speed away into the crowd. Fuck this I'm gonna lose him even if it's the last thing I'm gonna do.

I walk over to the bird section, with all of the pretty birds. I didn't see what types they were, but they all looked nice. Birds aren’t really my thing though, so I walk out of the place, using the opposite entrance.

I go around for a while without seeing a trace of Dekas, which was a blessing in itself. My luck just decides to hate me when I go and spot him near the Lion section. Fuck. I walk away slowly, trying to make sure that he doesn't notice me until he turns around.   
Oh shit. He smiles and seems to tell the group that he's in that he's gonna move on without them before completely facing me and starts to walk.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I turn around and sprint away again. I run around, looking for 'hiding places', though it's more like trying to lose him

I first run towards the big cat area, with the lions and tigers. I hang there for a bit, admiring how the beasts go along with their daily life. How calming… not for long though. Before I know it, I notice him in the crowd looking at me. I feel my heart drop a little as I go and get out of the place as fast as possible.

Next area, the aquariums. I should lose him here, since there are more people than I thought here. I go and try to navigate the maze that is the stupid small life area. I don’t care about starfish and coral right now, I’m trying to get away from someone.

“Zipper!”

Shit, I got to go now. I hear his stupid voice call out my name and I go and speed off. I just want him to go away.

Big dogs. People like them, right? I run over to the wolves area, where I notice them sleeping. I wish I could sleep right now, it definitely would be more entertaining than whatever I’m doing right now. The crowd was maybe a bit smaller, but nothing too bad. I sit there, watching them. Ah, the sun is making me sleepy…..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I get snapped out of my trance as someone knocks the glass next to my head. I turn to see his face a little too close to mine, though none of him is touching me.

“Run.”

I run into the crowd and make my way to the other side of the zoo.

Fuck, I've basically ran everywhere. I look over and notice a building I haven’t gone into yet, I run into the snake area, hoping to lose him in the dark.

The snake place was empty, as people here seem to prefer things like wolves and tigers over snakes and lizards. I run in and lean against a wall, which made it so then you couldn't see me from the entrance. I was practically gasping for air at this point, exercise has never really been my strong suit, though I thought I would last longer since I'm usually pretty good at running.

I swallow, trying to get my throat less dry before breathing like I just almost drowned. I slide down the wall and sit on the floor, starting to calm down a little. My breathing shouldn't be loud enough to be heard from the entrance so I should be fine.

I should've been on guard more.

I see my surroundings get darker, and in confusion, I look up. My breathing stopped as I saw him looking down at me smiling.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha doin on the floor?"

He squats down, smiling so disgustingly sweet. He should really put less effort into lying about his emotions. He then kneels down onto his knees and slams both hands beside my head, effectively trapping me.

"Wh... what the...?" My breaths come out short from all the running.

"You know, I just wanted a fun day out with you. You've really pissed me off though." He scoots in closer, his thighs under mine as he leans in closer. My neck starts to throb again. “Oh well, at least I caught you!”

"Should I punish you now or later?" He rests his chin on my shoulder and seems to pretend to think. I can just feel his grin as he pulls away and gets out from under me. He stands up and smiles as he says, "Revenge is always sweetest when it's done later." I feel my hands go cold.

"See you tonight!" He walks away, out of the snake area.

I'm so fucked, aren't I?  
—  
Late at night, we all arrive at the hotel. My feet ache from walking all day, and that running from.... yeah, didn't help at all. I wasn't tired, but I definitely wanted to lay down and play on my phone.

I walk to the elevator and push up for the 3rd story, everyone else was doing their own thing in the lobby, so I was in the elevator by myself.

I hear the elevator ding, as the doors slide open to reveal the massive hallway of rooms. I step out and walk towards my room with the key in hand. As soon as I got to my door, I swiped my card, which then unlocked the door with a chime.

"Welcome back!"

Fuck. I forgot about him. I forgot I forgot I forgot. Shit. I should've stayed in the lobby when I had the chance.

"So, let's discuss what the punishment is for you today, dear." He grabs my jacket and tosses me onto the bed, my head landing on the pillows.

When the fuck did he get this strength?

"What the fuck are you doing?" He quickly pins me down onto the, still single bed in the room, and zips down the jacket lightning-fast, revealing the marks.

He smiles smugly and says, "You get to choose your punishment. It's either gonna this," he motions towards his cock, "in your mouth, OR, I get a new canvas to mark." He slides his hand towards my thighs, which I immediately try to pull away from the touch.

"I'm not gonna do any of these, now back off!" in my defense, this seems like way too much for a punishment.

"You promised though! Not only that, I'm being so nice by letting you pick. Now choose before I choose one for you."

"Mmmnnn..... FUCK. Neither neither neither! I don't want any, I don't want any!"

"Choose before I fucking make you." I see his smile disappear with his words.

"None you stupid bitch! Deal's off, don't want any." He looks down at me, and I could hear the cogs turning in his head as he thinks about what to do next.

"I guess I choose for you!" He smiles, though it isn't like the teasing smirk from before. His eyes are dark and null of any light, making his smile seem more sinister the more I look at it.

"What? I- wait!"

He grabs the brim of my shorts, making sure to unzip them before pulling them down my legs. He throws them somewhere in the room and uses one hand to force my legs open.

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell... Get off of me you fucking pig!"

"Shut your mouth, you sore fucking loser."

He leans down too close, his head practically able to rest on my pelvis as he took the first bite.

"Gyak?! What the fuUCK?!" my voice goes higher as my body twitched. Fuck, they're even more sensitive than my neck.

I jolt my leg involuntarily as I feel him sucking the area, not letting go just yet.

"Guh! Khh..." I can feel him grin into the stupid mark as he made me moan... Oh? Wait, if that's what he wants, then he isn't gonna get it from me.

I make sure not to make so many sounds as he sucks that one area. I feel him stop smiling as he goes and attacks another part of the same leg. He licks a part before nipping at it. I refuse to make any noise for him. None at all.

"Kh! Fine, if you wanna play that way..." He dives to my upper inner thigh, licking an area before biting it hard.

"Nk-...!"

Fuck it slipped. No. I need to make sure that he doesn't get anything else to boost his stupid ego.

He sucks in the same area, nipping at it to make sure that it stings in the morning. Man, this is really gonna fucking suck to wake up to.

He only sucks harder the more I refuse to make noise, the pleasure starting to build up the more time that passes by. Before I know it, I'm quivering, trying to give my all in not making another noise for him. I got lucky with how I was able to stand it and not   
say a word. Until...

"Dek- AHs! GYAH!"

Fuck. I couldn't hold it in any longer. He was on my other leg now, just barely starting to mark them too when he just... did something. I never knew the inner part of my thighs could feel so good. I slap my hands onto my mouth as if that's supposed to take   
back what already came out of it. He takes his mouth off and stares a little before asking me,

"Do that again."

"Wh-wha?"

"I said do it again. Moan. Keep moaning for me."

"Wh- Kee!..."

He didn't wait for my response before going back in and sucking it. By this point, I can't fight it anymore.

"Dekas.... Dekas wai- NNG! Nyoo m- OH- re... Plea- EE- se.... Guh! Kuh!"

My back is twitching with my thighs, so much that he has to forcefully keep my legs in place to stop them from jolting up. His tongue is way too good... my thighs feel hot... my mind is melting...

"Nngah!... Fuuhhh,, Dekas... Dekas...."

I keep calling out his name... Why do I keep calling out his name...

"Please... Kugk! Nnng..."

Why do I keep saying please? Where's my pride? I don't know, I don't know anymore. I'm so tired, but it feels so good. I'm gonna...

"Ok, it's over now. Your punishment I mean."

He leans up for the first time in what seems to be a while when he stretches. I could hear him crack his back. Yuck... He then looks down and gives me the biggest fucking shit-eating grin I have ever seen.

"At this point, I can basically call us fuck buddies, huh?"

"Say that when we actually fuck each other."

"Is that an offer?"

"Absolutely not."

"... You look good marked." He leans down, covering my body with his own as he got closer.

"Woah woah woah hey, wait a minute- OW! That hurts you asshole." He grips my chin and not-so-gently turns my head to look at the marks.

"Really good... really good marked..."

"Ok, cool, that's very cool I guess, but can you get off of me now? I want to go to sleep."

"At least brush your teeth first."

"Fuck you I'm tired."

"That's gross, yuck."

"Shut the fuck up."

I finally manage to push him off of me and roll onto my side, not before getting under the covers though. I hear the lamps turn off, turning the room dark before he slips under the covers next to me too.

"..... Goodnight Zipper."

"Goodnight."

... Wait why are we still sharing a bed?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funky moments

I open my eyes, vision blurry from sleep. I wish that I was still asleep, though it doesn't seem like that will happen any time soon

I sit up, slowly and with fluidity, and stare at my lap.

I remember having a dream, but I don't remember it exactly. What the hell was my dream?

I zone out a little, lost in my thoughts before I look over to my phone and grab it off of the nightstand. I click the button, turning it on to see the time flash 7:30 am at me. Fuck, I'm super early.

I stretch my arms over my head, cracking my back in the process. Yuck, that's gross. Pushing my thoughts to the side, I swing my legs over to the edge of the bed, rubbing them against the sheets in the process. I jolt, my body twitching like it just took a   
screenshot as a weird sensation shot up my legs, ending up my inner thighs.

"Hahh...!"

Fuck, I forgot about yesterday. With the thoughts of yesterday, I feel my neck start to heat up and all those marks ache, humming in satisfaction.

"Nnng.... Mmmm...."

Small noises escaped my mouth as I got up and started to stand.

"Hah, Wah!"

My knees buckled under me, and I fall to the ground. This fucking asshole. I'm such a stupid ass bitch for letting this happen to myself.

"Fuck, it feels way too good though..."

"Hmm, what feels good?"

I turn around to see him laying down on my side of the bed, head resting on his hand as he looks down at me.

"Nothing. Shut up."

"Hmm? Aw, c'mon! Tell me, please?" He laces his words with thick honey as he smirks. I want to wipe that stupid expression off his face.

"No, shut up. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

I manage to stand myself up again, using the bedside table as support to stabilize myself enough to walk to the bathroom. My legs shake a little as I walk, though I eventually fall into a pile.

"Fuck! This is fucking bullshit."

I started to get annoyed and more embarrassed by the second as I sit there. Fuck, just let me walk. I hate these stupid ass legs.

"You need any help?" He has a weird look in his eye as he stares at me fail miserably.

"NO! No. No, I don't, not from you at least."

I manage to get back up again, and finally limp my way to the bathroom, quickly closing it all the while blushing my ass off.

Fuck. I hate this so much.

I started to undress, as I didn't shower last night. I push my clothes into a small pile as I start the water, waiting for it to turn warm. When it finally heated up, I pulled the knob, making the water come out of the showerhead instead of the tap. I jump into the   
shower, closing the curtains on my way in.

I wet my entire body except for my hair, which can't be under warm water. I start with my face, making sure that I don't wet my hair as I let the shower head pour water onto my face. I grab my face wash that was left in the shower as squeeze some of it onto my   
finger, closing the cap and then returning it onto the side of the tub. I lather it on my hands and spread it onto my face, making sure that I rub it into the sides of my nose to get into every crevice. I wash it off after about 10 seconds of massaging it onto my   
face. Gotta make sure I at least have clear skin, right? I grab my body scrub and pour some of my body wash on it. I close the cap and roughly rub the soap and thin sheet of mesh with each other to create the bubbles. I scrub my body, starting with my arms to   
my chest, I then do my back and I finally reach my legs.

I don’t even try to scrub my thighs, as I completely skip them in favor of my calves and shins. I don’t plan on dealing with them until they calm down.

I wash off all of the soap on my body, and I turn the water cold as I step out of the spray zone. I dip my head under the freezing cold water as I start to wash my hair, getting it wet before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squeezing the thick liquid onto my   
hand. I lather it up before rubbing it into my hair, giving it a good massage before rinsing all of the soap out. I grab a different bottle, which I assume is the conditioner, and put it in my hair too, waiting for a minute before shoving my head under the cold   
water and also rinsing it off. I wash my privates last before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

I snatch the towel off of the counter and quickly pat myself down with it before vigorously rubbing it against my hair. I wrap it around my shoulders, not wanting any more water to spill everywhere as I take my toothbrush and brush my teeth. After brushing my   
tongue too, I spit out all of the disgusting foam and wash out all the excess with water, the gross taste still staying in my mouth as I wipe my mouth on the edge of the towel I just used.

I grab my pile and make sure to securely wrap the towel around my chest before walking out. I notice that he’s on his phone, probably watching something stupid. I kneel down near the bed and open my suitcase, shoving my dirty clothes into a plastic bag   
before grabbing new clothes and shutting the top, not bothering to zip it up.

I walk to the bathroom, but before I fully go in, I hear him say, “Why don’t you change out here?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why? It wouldn’t exactly matter, would it? I’ve practically touched most of-”

“Hey, hey, hey! Stopping you right there. No, I’m not changing out here.”

I closed the door before he could say anything more.

\--

I get changed and open the door again. I always feel so relaxed and refreshed after I take a shower. I wish I could feel like this forever.

“Hey, is it my turn yet? You’re taking forever.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s your turn you impatient bitch.”

“Rude.”

“That’s kind of the point, asswipe.”

I think he was too tired to really come up with a comeback since he just walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Whatever, I’m gonna go eat breakfast.

I grab my jacket from yesterday and zip it up again before grabbing my phone and keycard and leaving. I walk down the hallway and use the elevator down. I go and walk out when the elevator finally dings and opens the doors. I hear kids chattering as they all   
eat breakfast, which I go over to one of the multiple stands of food and grab a plate and a bowl. I immediately get some cereal and some bananas with a couple of apples too. I grab my plate of fruit and bowl of cereal and sit down at one of the only empty   
tables. Thank god, I wasn’t gonna sit near any of the other kids and I definitely wasn’t going to go and eat in that room. I get around halfway into finishing my cereal when I hear someone sit across from me. Oh shit, it better not be him.

“Hey, my name is Benjamin! Just call me Ben for short though.”

“Huh?” I look up to see an unfamiliar face across from me.

“My name? It’s Benjamin. Please call me Ben for short though, it’s what I’m used to.”

“O-oh yeah, um, sure I guess? I-uh my name is Zipper.”

“Hello, Zipper! You know, I’m pretty new to the school and everything, and you seem to be a type of lone wolf out of the bunch.”

“How new exactly?”

“I’ve only been here for around 3 months now.”

“Interesting.”

“Have you ever-”

“Everybody listen up!”

One of the teachers interrupted Ben as she started to talk to the class.

“Today we are joining with other groups to be grouped up to one teacher. Let's start with Mr. Taylor’s group…”

She goes on to talk about the other groups, stuff I slightly tune out but still pay attention to until I hear our group called last.

“And finally for Ms. Jones, we have Group 3, Group 5, and Group 7. I hope you all can get along with each other!”

“Hey, we are in the same group!” I turn back to look at Benjamin. “Let’s work together for today since this is the only day we are going to team up!”

“Sure…. (isn’t that what we are supposed to do?)”

“Well, see you during the exploration!” He picks up his half-eaten food and walks away, probably going to go and throw it away somewhere.

I look down at my half-eaten cereal and decide to throw it away. It’s soggy anyways. I stuff the bananas and apples in my pocket before throwing away my cereal and convening with everyone else in the lobby.

\--

Dekas comes down just in time to get on the bus. The bus ride is pretty long and boring, not even kids were fighting much since they were talking about their groups.

We finally hit a bus stop where the bus stops and lets us off.

“Alright everyone, we are going to come back here at 5 p.m to go back to the hotel. Be sure to not be late, or you are going to have to find a way back to the hotel yourself.”

I feel a hand hit my shoulder, and look up to see him looking at me.

“So who are we with again?”

“3 and 5.”

“Oh… how boring.”

I look away, not wanting to respond any further with him. I look at the sheet that we have to fill out. Pretty basic, just talking about certain places and a certain detail we notice with them. I could feel him look over my shoulder and read the sheet too. How   
uncomfortable...

“Hey, Zipper!” I look up from the paper to see Ben run over. “So we are paired with Mr. Popular? Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Benjamin! You can call me Ben for short though.”

“Yeah… Hi.” His voice seemed colder and more closed off, almost harsher when talking to Ben.

“Yeah, so who else are we with?”

“Oh, we’re with….” He drones on about the other 2 groups, which I slightly zone out as we start to walk and the teacher lets us basically run off and do whatever we want.

“Go do whatever, just make sure not to bother the others and especially me. Y’all will get an A, don’t worry about it.”

God, I love that teacher.

\--

I hung out with Ben for the majority of the time. We decided to go in pairs so then we don’t get lost.

“I want to be with Zipper!”

“Sorry, I already agreed to go with Ben.”

“Well, he can tag-”

“No he can’t, bye.”

I dragged him off somewhere, which ended up being a cafe. I paid for the drinks, and sat down and talked with him.

“Hey so, you know Jessica, right?”

“Yeah, what about her?”

“Did you know that she’s planning to put Nair in Cassedy’s shampoo?”

“What the- seriously? Damn, she really does hate that girl.”

The one thing that I found that me and Ben could really connect on easily was gossip. Both are nosy-ass people, so it makes sense to share gossip like 2 women talking about the neighborhood drama.

“Dude, did you hear that Jacob cheated on Kiana?”

“Yeah, that’s common news.”

“Yeah, but hear me out on this, Kiana is fucking pregnant dude.”

“What? I thought that her and Jacob never fucked.”

“Exactly. I think they were cheating on each other.”

“Who do you think she was fucking behind his back?”

“Probably Kevin. We all know how shitty that man is and how he hooks up with any girl, single or taken.”

“That’s so fucked.”

We talked for a while, and honestly, I had fun, weirdly enough. It’s been a while since I’ve talked to someone normally without feeling disgusting.

\--

We went on the streets after we got tired of the cafe. We walked around for a while, talking and doing dumb shit together. It was actually… fun? I don’t know, but I definitely enjoyed this experience.

“Hey, why do you have such a high jacket-neck?” His hand drifts over to my neck and was about to touch the stupid cloth when I grabbed it softly and pushed it away swiftly.

“Sorry, I don’t really like people touching me…”

“Oh, that’s ok! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

He started to apologize profusely, which I tried to reassure him that he was fine.

“Oh, I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back!” He runs over to the nearest restaurant, leaving me in the dust. I lean against a wall, waiting for him to come back. Man, he’s really fun to be around. Let’s hope that my luck won’t fuck this friendship up for me   
too.

“Wah!”

Someone grabs my wrist in a rough grip and drags me to a nearby alleyway.

“What the fuck?!” I try to struggle out of the grip, though it was no use.

I didn’t get to see who dragged me until we were deep into the alley, away from privy eyes.

“Wh- Dekas? Wha-?” His hand quickly covers my mouth, and his face is twisted into that of something cold and harsh. I grab his wrist with both hands and try to take it off of my mouth.

“So you think you can just abandon me? Leave me for someone else?”

“Hmm? Mmmn nnffm nnn mnf unn nammff mmm?”

“Do you need someone so bad that you are even looking at people like him?”

“Mnn-”

“Stop fucking talking.”

His eyes are dull and void of light. They seem to have gotten darker, closer to a midnight blue instead of the usual coral blue that it is. His composure is completely lost, and all that’s left is an irrational man.

“Do you forget who you have? Forget who’s gonna be your first? The one that caused these?” He zips my jacket down again. The marks are still visible without the jacket. “The one who is gonna make even more of them? You forget who already has you.”

I struggle to take his hand off of my mouth. After some struggling, I finally get it off, which he doesn’t seem to try and re-apply back on my face.

“What the fuck are you talking about? First of all, stop acting like we're together because we aren’t. Second of all, why do you even care about what I’m fucking doing because it isn’t any of your business? Lastly, stay the fuck out of my relationships. This is the   
first time I’ve had a friend in a while, and you of all people aren’t gonna fuck this up.”

Impossibly, I see his eyes darken further, his eyes looking almost black in the light. He reaches his hand out to grab me when I hear him freeze with the sound of the voice, Ben.

“Zipper! Where did you go?”

While he was distracted, I dashed away and out of the alleyway.

“Zipper, there you are! Where were you?”

“Sorry, I wandered off a little.”

“No worries! Now, let’s go and explore some more.”

I look at him as I walk away. He stands there, in the shadows of the alley, a confusing look on his face as he watches me walk away.

Good, stay there.

\--

“Today was super fun, Zipper!”

“Yeah, it really was.”

“Well, I hope that we can talk more during this trip if we get similar activities together.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, goodnight!”

“Goodnight, I guess…"

I turn and go to the base of the stairwell. The marks start to pulsate, and I feel myself heat up like a heater. I walk past the stairwell and go into the elevator with a couple of others. We go to the second floor and we all walk to our separate rooms. I take out my   
keycard and swipe it, opening the door to an empty room. Huh, that’s weird, he’s usually here before me.

I go to move onto the bed after taking my shoes off, my feet ache after all of the walking we did. I barely got past the bathroom when I heard the door click open. My heart turns to stone as I turn around and see him close the door behind him, keeping eye   
contact with me like I was a mountain lion. I slowly started to instinctively step back a little as he took a step forward. He walked towards me, calmly and without a pause while I froze in place when he got too close.

“Take this off.”

He lightly grabs the fabric of my coat. I can’t move, my body is frozen in place.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself.”

He grabs my zipper and swiftly zips my coat down, taking it off to show my black shirt and any marks from my neck that show.

“.....”

…..

He sighs and drags me over to the bed. What the fuck?

I get thrown onto the bed, where he then climbs up on top of me. My back against the sheets.

“... I don’t like this position.”

… WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?

He sits on his knees and pulls me up. I’m so confused. What the fuck is happening?

He flips me over, so then my back is touching his chest. His legs are crossed, which creates a pocket for me to sit in comfortably. He wraps his arms around my body, and lays his head on my neck.

“Wh...what?”

“Shut up, I wanna stay like this for a moment.”

I try to struggle out of his hold, but his grip on me only tightens. I eventually give up and just sit there, slightly uncomfortable as he snuggles his face deeper onto my neck. I was starting to get more comfortable, and it was becoming more comfortable. I felt   
like I was melting into his body, it feels so nice…..

“.... -r mine.”

“What?” I say softly.

“Your mine.” He lifts his face from its resting place.

“No I’m not. Stop acting like we even like each other.”

“Why aren’t you pushing me away then?”

“It’s not like I would even be able to in the first place.”

“.....”

He goes silent after that, deciding not to say anything further.

His grip tightens randomly, almost too much. He nuzzles his face into the back of my neck, and inhales deeply.

“Dude, are you smelling me?”

“What about it?”

“.... What… Kee! What the hell are you doing?!”

He licks the back of my neck, which sends a weird shiver down my spine.

“You’re mine…”

He bites the back of my neck. My waist twitches, weirdly enough, and I feel practically my whole body jolt.

“Guh! What the fuck? How does that make me ‘yours’?”

“Well… you know how in those cheesy books about the alternate world of alpha beta omega where to claim an omega, you have to bite the back of their neck? Well, I finally bit it.”

“.... You’re so dumb. Let’s get this straight, I don’t belong to you. Easy as that. Second, I think we both know that I wouldn’t be an omega.”

“.... Sure, you wouldn’t be an omega, but you would be mine, and that’s all that matters.”

“I swear… Look, do you like me or something? If you do, then sorry, can’t return the feeling.”

“..... I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know if I like you or not. I like it when we are together. I like teasing you. I like touching you. I like the idea that your mine… but I just don’t know anymore.”

“Ok… I don’t think you like me then hehe…” Thank god.

“Then what is this?”

“Obsession? Lust? Who knows. Only you can fucking answer that, dipshit.” I tap on his arm is a form of comfort.

“What about you?... Do you like me?”

“Hm? Oh, of course not!”

“... Not even a little?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then what about when we were having fun? What about then? You seemed to like it then…”

“...”

I don’t know what to say, so I think about it. He has a point… I really liked what he was doing, and I never told him to truly stop. They always felt good… Fuck, thinking about it is making me heat up.

“Why are you blushing?” He slightly laughs a little, I can feel his mocking grin on the back of my head.

“Be quiet! Look, if we are being honest here, then fine! I liked what you did, ok? It… it felt good…” I slightly mumble my last line. My face is burning by this point.

“It what? Hm? C’mon, speak up!” His voice is teasing now.

“Shut up! It felt good! There, you happy now?” I put my hands in my face. Fuck, this is super fucking embarrasing. 

“...”

He goes silent. I stay quiet too, since I thought that he was just needing to think about what to say next. A while goes by, or what feels like forever, and we don’t say anything.

“Uhm… Hey, are you…” 

I turn around to look at him, my body half twisted, though mostly facing sideways. His face is red and his eyes are zoned out as he looks… happy? Lustful? I don’t know. Just, something…

“I… can we try something?” He snaps out of his daydream and looks back at me, full attention.

“How about we… y’know… try and actually be fuck buddies? Like, even after this dumb trip is over?” Fuck. I hate this… I hide my face in his chest. I hate this so much…

“..... Yeah, we can.”

“Huh?” I look up at him, confused. He actually accepted that? What the fuck…

“Yes, fine! I accept it! There is just one thing that I want though.” I motion him to continue. What does he want now? “We can’t fuck other people while we do this. I just want this to only be us.”

“...Ok? Sure, I guess… I don’t even know who would want to hook up with me anyways.” Kind of a weird request, but whatever. That’s coming from the man that calls me his, so now thinking about it, it’s less surprising.

“Also, one more thing, then we can end this stupid conversation and go to bed.”

“What?”

“Just say that your mine.”

“I’m not exactly yours.”

“Just say the stupid ass words.” I roll my eyes and sigh.

“Fine!... I’m… I’m uh,,” I keep fumbling over my words. My heart beats like it’s trying to escape my chest. “I’m… yours… I’m yours, Dekas.”

“Yeah… You’re Mine.” 

He pats my head, which feels oddly nice, before softly pushing me away.

“Alright, I’m using the bathroom first!”

He goes into the bathroom and closes the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

What an interesting development.


End file.
